


【杰托/包托】ROPE

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: abo先婚后爱有怀孕情节pwp确定能接受再往下看





	1. 上

“结婚？这么着急的叫我回来就是为了通知这件事吗？”  
  
“是的，别的Alpha在你这个年纪早就成家了，现在孩子都学会走路了，你也......”  
  
“如果我没记错的话，你叫我回来是‘通知’而不是‘商量’这件事的，妈妈，”杰拉德打断她接下来的话语，拿起桌上的车钥匙，“既然这样我的意见也没什么重要的，那我就先告辞了。”  
  
“那下周记得一起出去见面吃个饭，熟悉一下，餐厅我已经订好了——”  
  
“婚礼那天记得通知我。”男人把西装外套搭在肩上，打开门离开之前招了招手权当告别：“再见，妈妈。”  
  
  
保养得当的女人刚刚开口想要挽留，饰有精美浮雕的大门就被重重关上，女人看着手机屏幕上微笑着的金发青年自语：“连结婚对象长什么样都还不知道呢......”  
  
  
“长什么样都无所谓，”古典杯中的苏格兰威士忌散发久经发酵的麦芽香气，和意大利杏仁利口酒充分融合后呈现出琥珀般的色泽，杰拉德抿了一口：“反正这桩婚姻对我家的意义大于对我的意义。”  
  
  
“结婚那天见一面，做点该做的，Omega怀孕之后我的使命就完成了。”  
  
周边的左拥右抱的Alpha们一脸深以为然的表情，电子音乐激烈且嘈杂，杰拉德一口喝干净杯子里的酒，笑了一下：“这个消息不应该就这么点儿反应。”  
  
他把空空如也只剩了一颗冰球的杯子放在桌面上，穿越疯狂舞动的人群走到埋头打碟的DJ面前按停音乐，在一片茫然的寂静之中拍了拍话筒，“Ah，Ah——听得清吗？在场的各位Alpha、Omega，还有Beta们，我在这里不是很慎重地宣布一下，为了庆祝我结婚，今天的酒我全包了。”  
  
  
人群再次喧闹起来，欢呼声如海潮般袭来，更有甚者在此起彼伏的“新婚快乐”中当场开了香槟，绵密的泡沫迅速喷射而出，使空气也变得微醺起来。  
  
#  
色泽明丽的酒液缓缓淋入堆砌成塔的细长酒杯之中，整座香槟塔像是填色图画一样自上而下渐渐被金黄色充盈，有微小的气泡附着在杯壁之上，争先恐后地向上冒，破灭之时如同低语般发出嗤嗤的声响。  
  
杰拉德漫不经心的语气在这声响中更加清晰：“我亲爱的妻子在哪里？”  
  
“在楼上化妆，”妈妈嗔怪地看他一眼，“你先上去打个招呼？”  
  
“我不介意等他准备好了再下来。”  
  
“......”对他的态度感到不满，正准备谴责的女人转头看到来人，眼睛一亮，招了招手：“费尔南多，来这里。”  
  
费尔南多。杰拉德嗤笑一声，跟着母亲的视线投向缓步而来的金发青年。他穿着白色西装，身形并不像预想中那样单薄苍白，反而挺拔颀长。轮廓立体得无可挑剔，Omega特有的气质又柔化了他稍显锐利的棱角，为了让妆容看起来更自然，化妆师特地保留了他脸颊上的几点雀斑，于是奇异地显示出一股生涩的稚气来。他的金发柔软得像动物幼崽的绒毛，软软地垂在眉前，眼睛是清澈的焦糖色，像一个甜蜜的漩涡，在短暂的一秒对视中成功地让杰拉德将已经到嘴边的话咬在齿间。  
  
  
“你好，我是费尔南多。”  
  
青年伸出的手唤回杰拉德的思绪，一张嘴就给刚刚那句没来得及说出口的话松了绑：“你好，我素未谋面的妻子，欢迎来到我们的婚礼现场。”  
  
  
“希望你对我没什么期待，因为我只能在金钱方面满足你的需求，”杰拉德看着费尔南多停滞在空中的手，“或许这就是你的全部需求？”  
  
一个不知道通过什么途径认识了他母亲的平凡Omega，奇迹地变成了他的结婚对象，怎么想怎么都耐人寻味。  
  
那双焦糖色的眼睛眨了眨，准备说话却被杰拉德母亲抢了先：“你在说什么？”  
  
“随便说说，”男人不在意地耸了耸肩，“如果冒犯到你我很抱歉。”  
  
  
  
#  
  
“如果冒犯到你我很抱歉。”说这句话的时候男人的手捧住费尔南多的脸，指尖抚摸他的下嘴唇，虽然说着道歉的话，但他的语气和第一次说这句话时一样毫无歉意。费尔南多微微偏头，不太适应的样子，杰拉德挑眉，手指刻意用力向下压出柔软的弧度：“我们不是已经结婚了吗？”  
  
费尔南多的嘴唇凉凉的，软的不像样，有异样的感觉顺着指尖上的触感溯回心脏。人身上神经末梢最密集的地方是指尖，其次就是嘴唇，所以有这种感觉也是理所当然，他想。杰拉德的食指完美地贴在费尔南多的下颚线上，无名指恰巧搭在青年脖颈上微微凸起的动脉上，他手指上那根和心脏相通的血管跳动幅度与费尔南多的脉搏相同。气氛变得灼热，空气中的温度升高到微妙的范畴，加湿器吐出的水雾像一个缠绵又湿润的吻。  
  
于是杰拉德用嘴唇代替了手指。他轻轻吮吸费尔南多的唇瓣，金发青年的呼吸在蔓延出来的强烈信息素包裹之下有些颤抖，杰拉德的手扶住他的后颈，灼热掌心接触敏感腺体的时候费尔南多身体一僵，手臂不自觉地攀附上杰拉德的肩膀。男人对他的反应很是受用，安抚式地摸摸青年的头发：“不要紧张。”  
  
  
费尔南多仰着头接受他的亲吻，杰拉德的嘴里还有香槟的味道，奶油爆米花的般丝滑香气之中掺杂了醇厚的坚果气息，缠绵地由舌尖处传递过来，费尔南多闭上眼睛，觉得好像有残余的酒精一起进入了他的身体里，点燃他所有的感官。  
  
  
费尔南多的领带已经被扯散，想解下来却被杰拉德制止，“这样就很好。”  
  
衬衫扣子被一颗一颗解开，整个上身完全暴露在杰拉德的视线里，只堪堪留了一条松散的领带垂在胸前，毫无遮蔽的作用。费尔南多有些难为情，杰拉德亲吻他不安的眼睛，悄无声息地释放信息素包围怀抱中初尝情事的Omega，费尔南多的身体变得滚烫，头脑晕晕沉沉，他忍不住贴近杰拉德，试图在肌肤接触之中获得些许安定，这举动仿若在正当沸腾的开水中投入冰块，转瞬即逝的平静之后是更加彻底的融化。  
  
身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣，后颈的腺体敏感到有任何接触都会让他哆嗦不已的地步，从来都是靠抑制剂度过发情期的Omega手足无措，只能本能地和Alpha贴的近一点、再近一点。杰拉德很满意新婚妻子的反应，“给你一点奖励好吗？乖孩子。”  
  
嘴唇轻轻贴上柔软皮肤，牙齿刺破腺体注入信息素，强烈快感如同电流，麻酥酥地从后颈一路贯穿至尾椎，连灵魂都为之颤动。从未有过的刺激让费尔南多拱起背，抱紧了杰拉德哆哆嗦嗦地发出近乎呜咽的哼声。  
  
“没事，现在是不是舒服多了？”杰拉德吻了吻他的发顶，又亲了亲他的后颈，从赤裸的肩胛到凹陷的脊沟一寸寸用嘴唇抚摸，费尔南多的西装裤和内裤一并松松垮垮地垂在膝盖间，臀缝里隐隐约约渗出透明的爱液，杰拉德伸手抹了一把凑到费尔南多眼前给他看：“看，水都这么多了。”  
  
被侵入的快感比身体反应带来的羞耻更早到来，费尔南多毫无准备，在杰拉德进入的同时出于本能发出一声舒服的喟叹，这声音对于Alpha来说无疑是最好的助兴剂，杰拉德捏住费尔南多下巴在他背后挺身的同时在他耳边轻声说：“就这样喊出来，你做的很棒。”  
  
费尔南多的脸颊瞬间燃烧起来，耳朵和颈侧皮肤一起迅速变红，抿紧了嘴唇把呻吟都封在嘴巴里。杰拉德低头咬住Omega的腺体，感受到费尔南多立刻紧绷的身体笑了笑，恶劣地将拇指塞进他的口腔里，“含住。”  
  
湿润的舌尖轻轻舔舐后颈处的那一块儿软肉，费尔南多的腿都有点发软，整个人失去抵抗能力，毫无意识地张嘴含住男人的手指，任由指尖以同等节奏拨弄藏在牙齿之后的柔软舌头，有唾液顺着唇角一路淌到男人的手腕上，搞得那一小块皮肤也像费尔南多的大腿根处一样变得亮晶晶湿漉漉的，“你怎么哪张嘴巴里的水都这么多？”  
  
费尔南多连反驳的力气都没有，双手抓着床单跪趴在床上摇摇晃晃地接收杰拉德的撞击，嘴巴里含着一根手指连呻吟都是含含糊糊像初生的奶猫般又软又黏，杰拉德忍不住想看看他的表情，换了个姿势让人坐进自己的怀里方便观察。初经人事的Omega被欺负得狠了，鼻尖和眼角都涂上了浅淡的绯色，睫毛上挂着的泪花如同细碎的钻石，那双焦糖色的眼睛里浸了一层湿润的水雾，让杰拉德无端地有点愧疚。他吻了吻Omega的鼻尖，费尔南多低哼了一声，手臂环住杰拉德的肩膀，柔软的发丝擦过杰拉德的耳畔，赤裸的胸膛和Alpha的肌肤紧紧相贴，杰拉德透过肌肉和骨骼感觉到费尔南多激烈的心跳。

这感觉过于奇异，让他有一瞬间的晃神，他摸了摸Omega的头发，更深地顶到他的身体里面。那条领带在两人紧贴的身体间无处可逃，末端垂在费尔南多挺立的性器上晃晃悠悠地打转，青年不适地想要伸手将它拨开，被杰拉德拍了拍肩膀之后看向手里握着领带的男人眼神茫然，杰拉德将黑色缎面的布料放在费尔南多唇前：“这样就不碍事了。”

被情欲控制的Omega似懂非懂地用两片嘴唇抿住被不明液体洇湿的领带，像只等待夸奖的动物幼崽。他的眼神太过坦诚，眼尾的余红扩散到颧骨上，被汗打湿的肌肤散发着极具诱惑力的信息素的味道，杰拉德按住他的腰，几乎把他嵌进身体里。Omega的后穴潮湿软热，又紧得要命，吸得他没办法抽身而去，只能一下又一下地向更深处探索，顶到那块儿湿热的软肉时费尔南多整个人都紧绷起来，双腿紧紧地环在他的腰上，衔着领带模糊地吐出一句话：“不…不能再往里面了……”

杰拉德上学的时候生物学得还不错，对Omega的身体构造也颇有研究。知道是顶到了生殖腔口，没有理会Omega的请求，反而更快更狠地往那个点上撞。费尔南多哪里能承受得住这种刺激，只能无力地挂在杰拉德身上，头颅低垂，发出断断续续的呜咽，“啊……真的，啊……真的不行……不行了……”

Alpha与生俱来的征服欲望让杰拉德在获取了性爱的快感之余也得到了支配欲的满足，Omega的求饶如同火上浇油，他箍住Omega的腰一下又一下地往深里操，紧闭如蚌壳的生殖腔被操开的同时杰拉德毫无保留地尽数射了进去，可怜的费尔南多高亢地呻吟一声，脖颈向后仰出优美易折的弧度，泪水顺应重力淌入鬓角而后消失不见。

杰拉德伸手擦干净他眼角的泪痕，让还没从高潮中缓过神来的费尔南多靠在他的肩膀上，轻声询问道：“舒不舒服？”

这句话成为了每次做爱之后的标志性结束语，只是费尔南多没有一次回答过杰拉德，有力气的时候他会别过头别扭地不理他，然而大部分时候他是没有力气的，只是红着脸低头不说话，连接吻都不肯张嘴巴。

夫妻生活比杰拉德想象得要更和谐，费尔南多从来不过问他的私事，做什么都很配合他，他甚至觉得婚后比婚前过得更自由。圈子里结了婚的Alpha一旦在外面玩过了十二点就会接到夺命连环call，而费尔南多只会发个短信确认他的状态和人身安全，不管他玩到几点都不会打电话来催。

只是。杰拉德望着沙发上捏着薄毯缩成一团睡着的金发青年烦躁地揉了揉头发，不管他多晚回来，总能看见费尔南多在沙发上等他，醒着的话就会问他需不需要放热水洗澡，而大部分时候杰拉德回到家都能看见自家Omega在沙发上睡得很不安稳的模样。

杰拉德叹了一口气，俯身半跪在青年面前，抚平他微皱的眉头：“为什么不去床上睡呢？”

睡着的人当然不能给他任何答案，杰拉德把人抱起来轻轻放到床上，望着青年的睡颜陷入了沉思：要不然以后早点回来？

决定早归的第二个月，杰拉德开始发觉这个决定的正确性。因为他的Omega怀孕了。要不是觉得早归没意思不如留在家里，留在家里要给自己找点事干，怎么能把Omega干到怀孕？

暂且不论这个神奇逻辑合理与否，总之杰拉德整个家族都因为这个孩子沸腾了。费尔南多好不容易劝住提着行李要住到家里照顾他的杰拉德母亲，就对着杰拉德父亲叫来的十二个家庭医生陷入了沉默。

好说歹说地拒绝了双方家庭安排的家政，月嫂，保安等一系列服务人员之后，费尔南多总算松了一口气，回头对上拿着一张比他人还长的清单的杰拉德开始疑惑：“那是什么？”

“医生说的注意事项。”杰拉德一边看手里清单的内容一边十分认真地观察费尔南多。

费尔南多：…………

Omega怀孕在当前这个生育率低下的社会并不是什么易事，即使漫不经心如杰拉德也非常在意费尔南多的身体状况。对着那张长似裹脚布般的清单认真研究了两天后，Alpha下定了决心。

“孕夫需要陪伴，之后的几个月我都会留在家里陪你。”

“………”费尔南多几次张口，拒绝的话到了嘴边又吐不出来，“好。”

大概他是真的很在意这个孩子。费尔南多想，嫁给杰拉德是个意外，但应该是意外中最好的选择。当初接受杰拉德母亲帮助的时候并没有想到会有要嫁人报恩的一天，但是有现在这样的日子好像也不错。可是人都是有贪欲的，费尔南多看了一眼捧着《Omega孕期护理指南》杰拉德，问：“你希望这个孩子是Omega还是Alpha？”

“都行，”杰拉德头也不抬，一秒钟都没犹豫，“长得像你就行。”

话说出口才觉得不太对劲，提问的人和回答的人都陷入了沉默，做爱做得花样百出也没红过脸的杰拉德突然觉得耳朵发烫，他眼睛好像粘到了书页上，干咳一声补充道：“不过要像你的话还是Omega好。”

越解释越乱，胸腔里的心脏怦怦乱跳，杰拉德吸一口气打算平复心情，就听见费尔南多说：“我觉得像你也很好。”

那一口没来得及呼出去的气变作烟花在杰拉德的胸膛里噼里啪啦一顿乱炸，他不敢抬眼，怕迟来的情动凝成实质从眼中流出向费尔南多汹涌而去。

完了，上套了。他想。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 产乳play  
注意避雷

费尔南多的孕夫生活也并不都是平静而和谐的，第四个月的时候他开始孕吐，对任何食物都没有欲望，只会抱紧杰拉德闻他身上的信息素味道。

杰拉德的信息素和本人形象南辕北辙又奇异地有相似之处，是甜蜜又苦涩，浓烈醇郁的——酒心巧克力的味道。费尔南多对巧克力并没有什么特殊的偏好，但是却对杰拉德信息素情有独钟。他本来是一个人也能过得很好的性格，怀孕之后意外地变得黏人起来，这种变化让杰拉德惊喜之余也有点陌生。

本来就是赶鸭子上架结的婚，对不请自来的小妻子也没有什么期待，发现自己有点动心之后立马就接到了妻子怀孕的消息，结婚初期对自己还有些抵触的Omega现在对自己是完全依赖的状态，不管从什么角度来说他现在都应该很高兴才是，但是。

杰拉德发现自己有点抗拒。这种感觉难以用语言描述清楚，这种抗拒的来源不是妻子，不是未出生的孩子，也不是渐渐步入正轨的生活。他只是觉得，现在正在发生的这一切都很陌生。

他拥有一个很合他心意的Omega，这个Omega的肚子里还有他们俩的孩子，六个月之后他将要成为一个父亲，组建一个圆满的家庭。这是半年前仍然处于单身状态的杰拉德从未预想过的生活。他不能确定这是不是他想要的，他只知道自己从来没想过。

他觉得他需要冷静一下。

杰拉德说要出门的时候两人正在吃饭，费尔南多还是恶心的厉害，慢慢地用叉子拨动沙拉里没有沾上乳白色沙拉酱的玉米粒，闻言手顿了一下，好不容易挑起的嫩黄色玉米粒又从叉子末端上掉下去，才后知后觉地点点头。

“不用等我，多吃一点，困了就早点睡。”

关门声响起，费尔南多把叉子放下，三秒之后猛地站起来冲进卫生间，抱着马桶干呕了半天，只吐出了些许泛着酸气的胃液。他起身抹了把脸又坐回餐桌前挑玉米粒。

其实杰拉德出去也没做什么，和半年前没什么不同，和一群朋友在酒吧里喝酒唱歌，叫几个Omega作陪，气氛到高潮的时候也做些无伤大雅的暧昧游戏。他和以前一样笑着，却并不觉得开心。

既然不能获得快乐，他也不愿意继续浪费自己的时间。避开旁边不断纠缠的陌生Omega之后，杰拉德离开了酒局，像是那些下班后不想回家的中年男人在地下车库里的车里发呆，区别是孕夫不能闻烟味，所以他连点一支烟的权利也没有。

估摸着费尔南多差不多已经睡熟，他才搭上电梯准备回家，把沾染了烟酒气味的外套丢进电梯口处的垃圾桶，杰拉德轻轻打开家门。

出乎意料的，客厅的灯还没有关，费尔南多裹着毯子迷迷糊糊地靠在沙发上，眼睛熬得红红的，却还是强撑着不睡觉，看见杰拉德的同时张开手臂想要一个拥抱。

杰拉德上前抱住他，分开的时候Omega突然变了脸色。他皱了皱鼻子，看向杰拉德，眼神里充满了探询：“你去见了什么人吗？”

“一些朋友。”杰拉德言简意赅，抱起费尔南多想把他送到卧室的床上去，费尔南多放开勾住他脖子的手，和他面对面站着：“香草味的Omega朋友吗？”

“………”

“你喜欢香草味吗？”费尔南多执着地追问，但两人都心知肚明他并不想要答案。

“我……”杰拉德并不知道自己应该辩解什么，他什么都没做，但是确乎好像是做错了的，于是只能开口道歉，“对不起。”

“为什么要出去？为什么要留我一个人在家里？为什么这么晚才回来？为什么要用这么简单的话来敷衍？”

一连串的诘问让杰拉德哑口无言，并不是他无法解释，只是费尔南多随着问句流淌而出的眼泪好像重逾千斤，砸得他没法开口说话。

“对不起。”他伸手抹去费尔南多眼角的水渍，“对不起。”

“………不，”费尔南多后知后觉地发现自己在流泪，明白是激素作祟，翻腾的的情绪缓缓平静下来，“抱歉，是我太敏感了。”

结婚之前费尔南多对婚后生活做了很多设想，但没有一个能够符合现实。

没有一个像现在这样平静又充实，甚至他们之间还互有好感，费尔南多之前觉得这是不可能的事情。

“抱歉，是我太敏感了。”费尔南多重复一遍，他明白那么浅淡的信息素味道并不能代表什么，简单的皮肤接触留下的味道都不会是这种程度，杰拉德所做的只不过是跟一个香草味的Omega共处一室而已，“我不是在讽刺你，是我的问题。”

“注意事项上应该写了吧，Omega在孕期容易想东想西，我本来不是这种性格的，你也知道。”  
  
“我只是害怕。我觉得我们的关系完美得不真实，仿佛下一秒就会轰然倒塌。”费尔南多抬头看他，眼角还留有浅薄的红色，“我们并不是因为相爱才在一起的，也并不是彼此深爱的关系，只是凑巧地生活在一起。可是现在的相处模式会让我时常产生幻觉。”

“我害怕失去你，也害怕失去这段关系。这本来不是我应该害怕的事情，所以我才更加害怕。”

杰拉德没听过费尔南多说这么多话，他对他的印象甚至还停留在婚礼上那个腼腆安静的青年上，根本没有想到对方会有这么多的想法，也不知道他会有这么多的担心和顾虑。

他伸出手试探性地圈出费尔南多的肩膀，感觉到他并不抵触之后才松了口气，下巴紧紧地靠在青年柔软的金发上，开口道：

“这件事你不需要道歉，我的确做错了，没有给你足够的安全感。我承认一开始我对这段婚姻并不满意，但这段婚姻中最让我满意的就是你，或者说，你超出了我的预期想象。”

“你是个好妻子，在任何方面都做得很好，但我并不是一个合格的丈夫，所以真正需要道歉的是我。这段时间以来我一直很不安，我一直以为不安的来源是因为我不习惯现在这种生活，但其实是因为我觉得自己不能胜任我在这种生活里扮演的角色。”

“这一点你比我做得好，你做得一直很好，我们只是凑巧地生活在一起，可你让我觉得这就是命中注定。”

“你是命中注定，我不该逃避，也不愿意逃避。”

费尔南多愣了一下，从他的怀抱里抬头看他。杰拉德有些不自在，干脆把人抱起来往卧室走：“你该休息了，太晚睡觉对身体不好。”

“还有，我喜欢焦糖味。”

孩子已经出生四个月，在多方意见之下迟迟没有名字，爷爷奶奶叫她小甜心，外公外婆叫她小糖豆，孩子父母只能俗气又满怀爱意地叫她“小宝贝”。

大概是母乳喂养的原因，小宝贝的身体状况很好，来检查的儿科医生说简直是健康宝宝最佳典范，只是胃口太小，导致费尔南多经常涨奶。

男性Omega的胸部即使用来哺乳也没有什么特别明显的变化，只是比以前微微隆起了一点，线条变得更加圆润了一点。但是手感却是天差地别，软得像一团温暖的水，又像是奶香味的棉花团，让杰拉德很是好奇，但是第一次哺乳的Omega极为害羞，怎么说都不肯让他碰触（玩弄）。

Omega的涨奶意外地让Alpha有了研究的机会，杰拉德说是向有经验的保姆学习了按摩手法，想要帮费尔南多按摩通奶缓解痛苦。费尔南多半信半疑，但是涨奶的感觉实在是过于难受，他也不喜欢别人触碰他的身体，勉为其难地让杰拉德试一试。

男人的手热而有力，四指并拢，食指与拇指呈九十度，在肋骨和腋下来回游弋。力道始终如一，不至于太重又恰当地起到了按摩的作用。反复数十次之后，杰拉德的手停在费尔南多的侧边肋骨，轻轻揉捏着胸侧。这个动作很暧昧，却始终没有触及重点部位。费尔南多想说点什么，但是杰拉德表情动作都很认真，挑不出一丝错处，他也只好接受对方的按摩，直到炙热的掌心覆盖全部乳肉的时候才发觉到不对劲。

“这里也要揉开才行。”杰拉德口吻仍然十分正经，揉搓的动作却与按摩的节奏力度大不相同，费尔南多还没来得及反抗就被汹涌而来的信息素淹没，巧克力的丝滑中掺杂浓烈的酒香，身体软得没有力气，却能无意识地挺起胸膛回应杰拉德的触摸。

该死的信息素。费尔南多骂了一声，感觉到杰拉德的唇落在他的额头，鼻尖，从嘴唇一路向下，在锁骨处流连不去，最后停在胸口。乳头一凉，完完全全被男人含入口中，舌尖在周围来回打转，粗糙的舌苔划过细嫩肌肤带来异样的感受，受到刺激的乳头精神地挺立起来，杰拉德轻笑一声，吮吸起来。

费尔南多全身都在发烫，脸红得像是煮熟的虾子，祈祷着不要让杰拉德吸到乳汁，然而堵住已久的乳房终于疏通，不用吸自己也会迫不及待地自己流出来，又怎么会如费尔南多所想。

孩子吃奶时会不自主地用力，有时候甚至会把乳头嘬破，对费尔南多来说是一种甜蜜的折磨。男人显然比孩子更加懂事，他的力气很轻，舌尖不断地搜刮着周围溢出的乳汁，争取不辜负自己和费尔南多的努力，埋头吸个不停。两手也没有闲着，热心地帮Omega按摩下身，前面和后面都不放过。

费尔南多哪里经得住这种撩拨，想要蜷缩成一团又不知道往哪里藏，很快就在杰拉德的手上泄了一回，手指难耐地插进男人的头发里。杰拉德吃饱喝足，满意地放过了费尔南多被蹂躏得不像样的胸口，肿得可怜的乳头被吸得红艳艳的，缓缓渗出白色的奶水，杰拉德手指沾了一点喂到费尔南多嘴巴里：“甜不甜？”

费尔南多别过头不看他，杰拉德把他的下巴扳过来和他接吻，舌头在费尔南多口腔里肆意横行，直至那股奶香味覆盖每个角落之后才放过被迫喝自己的奶的Omega，对上费尔南多的眼神之后亲亲他发红的眼角，毫无悔过之意：“我只是想让你也尝尝。”

男人的手指探入湿滑的穴口，在信息素和情欲的双重催化下爱液分泌得悄无声息，略带薄茧的指尖很快就被濡湿，“做吗？”

金发青年尚未回答就被Alpha抱进怀里，以面对面的羞耻姿势一点一点把男人纳进身体里面，完全进入之时两人都舒服地喟叹一声。掌心肌肤柔韧光滑，几乎可以感受到皮肤之下薄而均匀的肌理，Omega的腰很细，稍稍用力一点好像就会断掉，但又不可思议地能弯成各种各样的弧度。杰拉德箍住费尔南多的腰把他往自己身体上撞，能够感觉到他紧紧地包裹着自己：“为什么你生完宝贝之后反而更紧了？”

费尔南多没有余力回应他的话语，他只茫然地随着杰拉德动作上下晃动，额前的碎发湿哒哒地拍打着额头，像是拍打着岸边礁石的潮水。乳头也在杰拉德胸口上下摩擦，奶白色的乳汁难为情地沿着对方的胸膛细细地淌到小腹处那团毛发里，和费尔南多股缝间流下来的透明爱液混合在一起，尽数撞到Omega的大腿内侧去。

“啊………不行………别……停下………”

“别停下？”俗套的断句完全满足了杰拉德恶趣味，“放心，不会停下的。”

“不………宝贝还没……没人照顾呢………”

“我叫了保姆来，现在应该在楼下带宝贝呢，”杰拉德低头含住他的乳头，说话都含糊不清，“啊，这样的话就不能叫得太大声了。”

他掐住费尔南多的腰用力往上一顶，“你说对吗？”

胸前一点被杰拉德含在嘴里，舌尖绕着凸起做着圆周运动，使费尔南多早已挺立的乳头更加坚硬。酥麻电流直击心脏，贯穿四肢百骸让费尔南多战栗不已。坚硬牙齿轻轻啮咬乳头，明明没用什么力气，费尔南多却起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。这个姿势杰拉德插得很深，两个人贴得又太近，费尔南多的龟头吐出晶莹的前列腺液，随着杰拉德抽插的动作尽数蹭到杰拉德小腹上，画面和气味都极尽淫靡。

腰被杰拉德紧紧抓住，几乎要将费尔南多的身体嵌进他的身体里，费尔南多只能将额头抵在他肩上随着他的动作摇晃。肉棒撞击的动作又快又狠，如同一根烧红滚烫的铁楔，楔进Omega最紧窄温暖的所在。而杰拉德似乎还不知足，每一次的抽插都进入得比前一次更深，恨不得将两颗硕大的卵蛋都挤进那张紧窄的小嘴里。费尔南多能清楚地感觉到肉棒上的每一条筋脉，每一根血管，每一处让他浑身战栗的坚硬。更显粗糙的龟棱刮过敏感的前列腺，他控制不住地抽搐起来，不断有肠液从交合处渗出来，顺腿根缓缓流淌而下。

“唔……啊！………”费尔南多竭力把呻吟声憋在齿间，杰拉德坏心眼地咬了咬他胸前肿胀的红豆，奶白的汁液敏感地淌下来，流到两人交合处，杰拉德好奇地看着他的胸口：“明明也不大，怎么奶水永远都流不完呢？”

费尔南多懒得回答，也没机会回答，这场按摩本身就是错误。他闭上眼，生理性泪水受到刺激分泌而出，被杰拉德怜惜地舔去。Omega的眼角和鼻头都泛着浅淡绮丽的薄红，额上沁了一层细密的汗水，嘴巴也有点红肿，像是受了欺负，又让人想欺负地更彻底些。  
  
于是杰拉德抽插得愈发剧烈，粗大滚烫如同烙铁的硕物撑开甬道狠狠没入Omega体内，他顶到最深处后狠狠冲撞几十下，又再裹着汁液抽出来。在被刻意放缓的退出过程中，龟棱剐蹭过每一寸紧绞着的肠壁，肉棒堪堪退到穴口处，又猛地一下尽根肏进。

眼下这如疾风骤雨般的抽插粗暴得让费尔南多头晕目眩，他犹如风浪中的小舟，身体不自主地被侵入，快感便仿佛波涛兜头而来。男人每一次向上挺动下腹，都会用力抓着他的身体往下按。啪啪啪啪的响亮拍击声早已盖过了肉棒抽插的水声，不止是股缝，连屁股都被撞得一片通红。臀肉蹭在男人粗硬的耻毛上，那种又痒又麻的感觉几乎让人疯掉。两瓣被肏干得大大分开的臀肉时不时挤压到湿淋淋的卵蛋，更是让两人紧紧结合的下体狼藉不堪。

菊穴剧烈地收缩着，俨然已经到了要高潮的关头。而杰拉德也感觉到自己快要射了，他被欲望驱使着越加凶狠地侵犯着费尔南多，像是真的要把肠子给干穿。“啊……要射了……”男人从喉间发出低吼，在费尔南多仰头喘息的同时，杰拉德终于喷射出的浊白浓浆。

Omega的脖颈向后仰出优美易折的曲线，杰拉德亲吻他脖子上微微凸起的血管，“宝贝今晚应该不用吃奶了，我可以再吃一次吗？”


End file.
